


Without Fear

by roguewrld



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Post-Yellow Helicopters, V for Vendetta references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't understand what was done to her, not until after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Fear

She was never strong, before the Summer Reading Program. She had never been a reader, actually, until the Librarians had made her one. 

Even after she'd killed the head Librarian, she didn't understand what the Librarians had been trying to do. 

Understanding arrived on her doorstep in an Amazon shipping box. Inside ws a graphic novel and she read it curled up in her bed on a sunny afternoon. It was the last afternoon of her childhood, although she didn't know that until she got to the bookmarked passage, where V told Evie "You said you wanted to live without fear."

Oh. 

She opened her closet and pulled down the hat box she'd put the head in. Night Vale was a desert and it had withered instead of rotted, which was good. She put a cord around it and looped it around her neck. The Librarians had killed her fear and made her ready. She had a war to fight.


End file.
